Although vehicles have many important uses in both leisure and industrial environments, recreational uses have long been an important part of vehicle utilization. With respect to on-road vehicles, one important recreational use is touring. A tour differs from a trip in that a tour involves a number of different destinations, often in a single region and often of a similar type. For example, a user may wish to take his or her family on a tour of a set of points of interest, e.g., historically significant sites in downtown Montgomery, Ala.
Today, in order to engage in such a tour by road vehicle, the user needs to use a guidebook or other informational source to identify the points of interest and then navigate manually to each point via a map, etc. However, it is difficult for the user to simply and quickly know the most appropriate route and sequence for visiting the various points of interest. Moreover, the guidebook or other information source is not linked to the user's progress, so that if the user wants information regarding a current or next point of interest, the user is required to find and reference appropriate material during a stop or during travel, e.g., by a passenger.
Thus, while touring enjoys widespread popularity, the present techniques used to facilitate touring provide a number of disadvantages.